Law enforcement in the Allied States
Law enforcement in the Allied States is the largest of the major criminal justice components in the Allied States of America. Each police, state patrol and sheriff's department is classified as part of their respective states' justice department, or any equivalent (some states have a Department of Public Safety as well as a Department of Justice). Federal law enforcement agencies are controlled by the Department of Justice. The Commissioner, who is referred to as the Federal Police Commissioner has direct control over state, county, and municipal law enforcement agencies, and secondary control over federal agencies. The current Commissioner is Bob Michaels, and the Deputy Commissioner is Vince Rubinstein. Organization The highest rank of the law enforcement in the Allied States is the Federal Police Commissioner, who is appointed by and works directly for the Attorney General of the Department of Justice. The Deputy Commissioner is the Commissioner's replacement when he or she is unavailable, and also preforms other tasks. Sheriffs, State Patrol Chiefs, and Chiefs of Police work for the Commissioners, and have direct control over their jurisdictions respectively. Types Federal Federal agencies posses full federal authority as given to them by the Government of the Allied States. Federal law enforcement officers are authorized to enforce various laws, which aren't only at the federal level, but also state, county, and local in many circumstances. In times of peace, the Department of Justice controls the federal law enforcement agencies, in times of war (i.e. invasion of the Allied States), the Department of Homeland Security. State All states operate statewide agencies that provide law enforcement duties, including investigations and state patrols. They may are officially known as State Patrol, but are also called State Police or State Troopers. The State Patrol Chiefs lead the State Patrol of each state. Some states have several sub-branches of State Patrol which specializes in a certain field, for example, in various states, State Patrol officers act as court law enforces in independent cities. They have primary jurisdiction in their corresponding state (and have higher authority than more local agencies), and regularly assist county- and municipal law enforcement agencies in investigations. County County law enforcement agencies are called Sheriff's Departments. They are responsible for law enforcement in counties, and assistance of municipal law enforcement when the need arises. Each county has a Sheriff, which is the local law enforcement head for the entire county. Sheriff's departments don't have jurisdiction outside their respected county without the authorization of the county/municipal area they wish to operate in. They may, however, continue pursuits into other counties, states, or municipal areas without permission. Municipal Municipal police range from one-officer agencies (sometimes still called the town marshal, however, more likely Police Office) to the thousands of men and women in the Los Angeles Police Department, or New Bay City Police Department. Most municipal agencies take the form of (Municipality Name) Police Department. Many individual cities and towns will have their own police department, with larger communities typically having larger departments with greater budgets, resources, and responsibilities. Metropolitan departments, such as the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department, have jurisdiction covering multiple communities and municipalities, often over a wide area typically coterminous with one or more cities or counties. Metropolitan departments have usually have been formed by a merger between local agencies, typically several local police departments and often the local sheriff's department or office, in efforts to provide greater efficiency by centralizing command and resources and to resolve jurisdictional problems, often in communities experiencing rapid population growth and urban sprawl, or in neighboring communities too small to afford individual police departments. Duties *'Maintain order' *'Keeping the peace' *'Surveillance and apprehension of known criminals' *'Carrying out warrants issued by the appropriate people' *'Keeping property safe' *'Keeping the community safe' *'Assisting government agencies when needed' *'Enforcing law which is not being enforced by another agency' *'Enforcing road law' *'General assistance to the public' **'Medical assistance when needed' **'Roadside assistance when needed' *'In case of martial law, assisting the military' See Also *Allied States of America *Government of the Allied States Category:Allied States of America